Curiosity Killed the Cat
by Angael
Summary: Thiefshipping one-shot! Angry student Marik Ishtar seeks out a Mad Scientist  Yami Bakura , keen on getting rid of a pair of newly acquainted, unwanted cat ears. "Sorry I'm Late" present for Harlequin! Me wuvvs yuuu. ;D - AU


**OH. MAI. GOD. So here's your late present, Harlequin ! I'm sosososo sorry? *bats eyelashes and hopes to be forgiven***

I read this… it's a manga oneshot called 'the professor and the cat' err something like that. Look it up on youtube and add yaoi on the end? IDK!

**YOU NEEDED SOME FLUFF. SO YOU GET TWO BIRTHDAY PRESENTS. BECAUSE I SUPER HECKA LOVE YOU! 8D**

**Pairing: Yami Bakura x Marik I.**

**Disclaimer: I own? Nada. Except for the fact that I wrote it. (: even the idea isn't mine! But I mean come on. **

**Summary: Angry student Marik Ishtar seeks out a Mad Scientist (Yami Bakura), keen on getting rid of a pair of newly acquainted, unwanted cat ears. Thiefshipping! "Sorry I'm Late" present for Harlequin! **

_**You know you like fluff, Ari. You can't hide it~~! ;DD … Even though this is quite lemony. Hahaha. But still. It's not technically… err, rape. .**_

**Warning(s): Mentions of rape and sexual intercourse, neko abuse, science abuse, plant abuse, Malik abuse, abuse of abuse's abuse, and mad scientist!Bakura.**

**Rating: T, for mentions of rape but no actual explicit scenes, and coarse language**

**OH! And who likes tentacles?**

**YBxMIxYBxMIxYBxMIxYBxMIx(:**

"I have had enough of this, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! These things are driving me crazy, if that man doesn't get rid of them soon I swear I'm gonna…" Malik continued his quiet, but still angry, mutters as he stormed over to his Universities most infamous (and crazy) science professor. Immediately he started slamming the door with his fist, shouting for his teacher to hurry up and get over here, and some rather rude things to go along with it, just so his point didn't sound moot.

Even when there was no responding call, he waiting (im)patiently, smoke no doubt coming from his twitching, cat-like ears as he glared at the shiny plaque that had imbedded upon it "Prof. Touzokuou Bakura" in silver letters. His glare got deadly, and deadlier still as the response to his command remained nonexistent.

_Siiileencee~_

With a sigh, his kitten ears dropped in annoyance and disappointment. Ever since the stupid mad scientists experiment had gone awry (why he had even been allowing Frankenstein to experiment on him in the first place, he had no idea – oh wait, it was because the man had threatened his grades), he'd been stuck with a pair of cat ears in replacement of his old ones, and he'd been coming back to his teacher's dorm room nearly every day, hoping that his professor had come up with an antidote. So far, he'd learnt not to get his hopes up too much.

The teen played with his golden blond locks, twirling a piece in his fingers. After a few minutes, when still no one answered, his lavender eyes narrowed. With a sigh and a pout, he considered just leaving. As he began to turn around, he remembered that it had been exactly one month since he'd been cursed with these blasted ears. All the looks, and the teasing jokes he'd had to put up with. Enough was enough! He had come here to give that stupid experimenter a piece of his mind, and no way was he going back on that now! Even if it meant lazing around in that stupid man's room, so be it! So, hesitantly he reached out a bronzed hand, testing the door softly to see if it was locked.

_Click!_

He let out a purr of pleasure, his ears twitching in delight, before groaning and mentally reprimanding himself, wishing for the umpteenth time that Bakura would find a freaking cure soon. But back to what he was doing at present – he couldn't believe his oh so brilliant teacher had left his door unlocked! Reveling in his luck, he casually let himself in, glancing around the large dorm room he'd been in oh so many times for 'experiments.' Everyone knew the stupid prof. loved torturing him the most. Stupid sadist.

It was much bigger than most of the students, unless you paid extra to get a nice room. Like that Kaiba kid.

The decoration was pretty bland, but the room was layered with odd bits and pieces that were used for who knows what. Probably something scientific, how should he know?

Something was new though – the room was so bland that, any sort of new item added to the place stood out like an ice berg in Egypt – pretty damn badly!

"Is that a… a plant?" Malik questioned himself curiously, skipping interestedly over to the plant. He leant down, eying it, and carefully, hesitantly reaching out and beginning to swat at it. The ends were round… it was full, unlike any plant he'd ever seen before. All the little ends almost looks like drooping… he blushed thinking about it, although his cat-like nature couldn't resist playing with it. He probably would have been embarrassed if he realized how childish and purely _feline_ he was being.

Little did he know that he was giving someone else amusement. "You know, it's rude to just prance into someone's common abode and start," a snicker, "playing with the furniture."

Malik sat upright abruptly; looking like a kitten caught playing with the cat nip. He sputtered angrily, leaning back and sitting Indian style, eyes narrowed as he stared at none other than Bakura Touzokuou himself. The man had striking, blinding white hair, a result of an experiment gone "well" he said. Tall, and in a black trench coat with black tight pants, the man also had reading glasses, ones that he only wore when putting on tests. "It's rude to give someone cat ears and then keep them waiting so long for an antidote, you imbecile!" he snorted. His only response was a mad grin and a wink, thus fueling his anger more. "Still no results I'm guessing!" he bristled, looking ready to kill; "do you know what today is? It's been a month, ONE. WHOLE. MONTH! And you still haven't found a solution, you, you little…!"

"Actually, I believe I have!"

"My point exactly! You haven't been working at all – wait, you what?" Malik asked, completely surprised.

The madman just grinned, that ever annoying and cocky smile. "See that plant, right there? The one you were entertaining yourself with?" Malik glanced over at the odd looking plant, nodding uncertainly. "If you just lick or suck on the end of that plant, it is possible that you will turn back to your normal cute self! Kyahahaha~!" The Egyptian student simply rolled his eyes at the almost insane sounding laugh, leaning down and picking up a piece of the plant.

"Oh? This thing?" he sounded overjoyed, stroking it almost lovingly, slowly beginning to lick the thing, having not the slightest that he was under close observation. When he felt nothing happening, he brought the entire thing into his mouth, scrunching up his nose. "Iwt tayste 'ad!" he complained, to which Bakura laughed. He could swear he felt a twitch, and he glanced down his nose, but he was reassured that it was just nothing, after all he didn't hear the 'interesting' muttered by his teacher, or the scratch of pencil to paper.

However, when a second 'twitch' occurred, he pulled back ever so slightly, but just as he was lowering his eyes to look at the 'plant' – !

"Nyaaaah!" his voice hit pitches that, quite frankly, weren't possible before his catty treatment. Why was he shrieking you ask? To put it simply, something, or rather someone (can plants be called 'someone's'?) had picked him up. "What the, nyunggh…!" His sentence was cut short as _something_ was shoved into his mouth, and he was made aware of the fact that he was hanging upside-down. He tried to yell as the tentacle-like plant started wrapping itself around his arms, legs, stomach and – oh Ra! His mouth was temporarily freed, and a trail of saliva connected him to the abusive plant. With lidded eyes he looked at his teacher for help, gasping for breath through through his bruised lips. "Wh-what are you just standing there for! Help!" but as his teacher just continued to furiously scrawl down notes on his clip board, Malik's desperation and panic grew, "what are you looking at! I command you to – naawng!"

His mind was having trouble getting around this – no seriously, what the bloody FUCK was going on? He tried to yell and plea and shout Bakura's name from around the tentacle, but still the man did nothing to help him. You would think seeing a mad scientist send you an insane grin would freak him out – strangely, his nerves were almost calmed by that smile. If his teacher wasn't freaking out, it was all okay, right?

**WRONG!**

All calming thoughts immediately whizzed out of his head, just like his eyes nearly did, after all: it was all fun in games until alien-like tentacles started taking your clothes off. He squirmed and tugged, his nostrils flaring as he tried not to almost inhale the foul tasting plant. As the tears started threatening to spill out of his eye, his constricted pupils glanced wildly around, looking for anything to help him. And there Mr. Touzokuou was, pale as a ghost and grinning like a ghoul. He wrenched and kicked to no avail, it was only when this… this _creature_ started toying with his soft nubs that his mouth was freed and he began to cry out. "M-Mr… Mr. Touzo_kuoooou_! Ahh… Please…. Please please please heee-heelp…!"

"It seems that it is prone to coil around whatever is nearest, if bothered, salivated or wet…" the professor spoke, as if Malik's cries went unheard. His eyes widened, and now was the moment he felt tears so close to the brink. "It also… hmm, interesting… it's sexual nature…"

Was – was this real? Was this a joke? This couldn't be possible…

_This can't be happening…_

As a sob broke through his throat, he felt his belt buckle being played with, and his navel being slithered across. Every portion of his body felt so violated and naked, and if he wasn't being held so tightly Malik would have shaken. "You have to stop! YOU HAVE TO STOP THIS. You can't let this happen, please… _**please…**_" Bakura glanced up, but made no move towards him. He felt his buckle torn from his pants, and he had the sinking feeling he knew what would be happening next. "Don't you have a heart?" he all but screamed, tears dripping down his tanned and flushed cheeks.

And there was his teacher, looking completely normal, if a little less happy and more serious. "I gave my heart away to Science a long time ago." As that sentence left the man's, and all of Malik's dignity was stripped from him, he just stared at the man, betrayed and broken. His tan, naked knee's knocked together, and his blond hair came in front of his eyes as he felt the tentacles traveling lower, lower… beginning to stroke him, fondle him, and he felt them moving backwards, closer and closer –

"Please…" a whisper. Nothing more than a quiet breath, just heard over his groans and pants. The scientists pencil came to a stop. "Please… I can't – I can't accept being… being… violated, _**raped**_ by these things." Malik's voice became stronger, only having cracked once, and as he said the last bit, he looked up, his jewels of eyes filled with tears as he pleaded with the older man. "You… I-I can deal with you but not…" a sob, and he gave up, knowing it was futile.

…

"Sorry boys, he's mine."

A hand. That's what started moving away those horrible creatures away from his body, and never _ever_ had he been so grateful for that human contact. Without thought he began tugging and pulling, he all but tackled the man in front of him, shaking and crying heavily. Within a second of feeling the last plant-like alien slip from his ankle, he pulled back, smashing his open lips against the mad man in front of him, gasping and pushing Bakura against each him. He was scared. Terrified, even, but there was this desperate want, no, _need _to be pressed against the man in front of him, to kiss and be claimed. The possessive tongue that ravished him didn't melt him – no, he was on top of his professor (oh, that sounded quite wrong didn't it?), just as into the kiss as the scientist below him.

When he was flipped so he was pressed against the floor, he only groaned, arms coming up to wrap around the older man. They only parted for air, and for a few seconds they only stared at each other. Malik knew he should be angry – and he was! Just not consciously. He just needed to be touched, held, _released_. He still felt so scared of what had almost and could have happened. He would kill his teacher later. Just after a very **very**_ loooongg _night.

"You're… you're insane…" Malik stated breathlessly, as they both struggled to get the proclaimed loony out of his clothes. The man above him just laughed, beginning to play with his neck.

"The thing is beautiful, 'it takes one to know one' as they say. So what do you say we go ahead and be insane together, eh, love~?"

Teeth. On his neck, distracting and harsh.

"Fuck you."

And one sentence ended all words for the rest of the night.

"As you wish, my love~"

**YBxMIxYBxMIxYBxMIxYBxMIx(:**

Groans, moans, and a missed day of school later, Malik noticed something quite peculiar as he got out of the shower and glanced in his teacher's mirror.

"HEY! I thought you said my ears would be gone, you little…!"

"I said it was possible. Not a definite." The man said with a lop sided grin, wrapping his arms around the Egyptian's waist as they stared in the mirror.

"I should kill you, you bastard…" Malik muttered, crossing his arms angrily although putting no effort into removing the man.

Bakura chuckled against his side, the mirror only revealing one eye as the other was hidden by the striking white hair, "Instead, want to have hot angry man sex in front of the mirror?" Bakura asked casually, which earned him a hit over the head from a very angry blond. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Good! Stay away from me you freak!"

"Awww… don't say that, you know you love me!"

"Sh-shut up!"

"Oh come on! I was just curious~~!"

"CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT!"

And so, they lived happily ever after.

… That is, until Bakura's experiments got Malik pregnant.

But that's another story.

**YBxMIxYBxMIxYBxMIxYBxMIx(:**

**HAHAHAHA. That was fun. I'm gonna just go head and upload all this shit. I'm too lazy to actually BETA it (god forbid, that's what I have my slaves- I mean loyal fans, for). **

**Did you like it? I think this went better than your actual present! Death and angst and depressing stuff just ain't my grooovee. You know? (; BUT FOR YOU I TRY! **

**Me wuvvs you Harlequin. You were my first friend on ff, and as of today one of the best AND STILL ARE THE WRITER OF MY FAVORITE FANFICTION OF ALL TIME!**

**BaiBai. 8D**


End file.
